polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Russiaball
"Makings of shut up" - Russia Russiaball is a large countryball in Eurasia. Russiaball is usually stronk, powerful and demanding, And known for havig all clay in existience. He, along with everyone else, is constantly laughing at Polandball. He sometimes passes his time scaring or annoying Germanyball and Polandball. He can into space, like the majority of other Countryballs. He spouts TRUE SLAVIC PRIDE!!!!! NO FAGS ALLOWED! REMOVE HOMOSEX! DEATH TO AMERICA! Relationships *USAball - The United States appears to be Russiaball's best-friend, or Homie. They share a tremendously large nuclear arsenal. They are mostly shown laughing at Polandball, for he some reason. They usually they play Poker, drink boose and play hockey together along with USAballs brother Canadaball.But since 2014,their relationship have gone a major breaking point. They now do sanction to each other. *Canadaball - Canada and Russia were buddies as vast resource-rich countries. They sometimes get abit hostile to each other over arctic clay or a hockey game. Their friendship has deteriorated since Russia taking over Crimea and Canada's Company of Heroes 2. As of 2014,their relationship have greatly worsened. *Icelandball - Just arctic buddies... *Chinaball - China, although generally doesn't have ANY enemies or friends, but as always sides with Russiaball. Russia is actually of homosex for China. *Germanyball - Although he sometimes annoys Germanyball, they both tend to hang together in the OECD group. They sometimes fight each other. *Polandball - Russiaball constantly abuses/punishes Polandball for being clumsy or defiant. However, Is of half-brother. *Ukraineball - Russia's wife that divorced him and took all of their kids. But Russia came back for Crimea . They sometimes hang out but nothing serious. *Belarusball Russia's sister that loves him too much and wants to move in to his house but Russia doesn't let her. *Kazakbrick Russia's neighbor and friend. Kazakstan sometimes lets Russia use his lawn for launching rockets into space and into anybody he wants removed. *EUball - Whom Russia believes is a union of homosexual eurofascist incests. *Balkan Countries - Most of the countries of the Ballkans are Russia's cousins and hang out alot. With the exception of Shqipball and Greeceball. Macedonia, Romania, Bulgaria, Serbia, Croatia, Bosnia and Slovenia are his cousins. *Moldovaball - Doesn't want her to be with Romania and EU. *Macedoniaball - Doesn't want him to be with Bulgaria and EU. *Ugandaball - Likes to hunt for the evil homosex with him. *Japanball - Remove capitalist island contry. Levii are for glorious Rossiya. *Eastern Orthodoxyball - Free from homosex. * Swedenball - Russiaballs father. He thinks that Swedenball is too weak and cant into war. He is always embarrassed by Swedenball but tries to make there army larger by flying jets by Swedenballs border and scaring them. Images And Comics Polandball1.jpg|Polandball Discovers Oil!!!!!! :D Finland_can_into_Wikipedia.jpeg|Russsia vs finland! Polandball new allies by robo diglet-d7rromv.jpg 221-Invasion-of-Russia.png Cyprus is landloss.png 0JKIQnB.png How Romania was Born.jpg Reddit legitprivilege RussiasAdoptedFamily.png Russia Visits some Friends.png Russia takes Notice.png SfUE7LW.png Reclaiming Clay.png There was never a good time to anger Russia.png NT5bAHI.jpg Russia.png|Russia wearing Ushanka|link=Russiaball Tumblr n6ydi7yxY21szo7eyo1 1280.png Fiy5LGI.jpg AIhsW5p.png PolandballWikiaAmboxPropaganda.png Kiribati, the irrelevant.png 4rBzlul.png hQSwKY7.png WTnIMJj.jpg Russia is Scary.png Tourists from around the world.png Scorched earth.png Ww1.jpg About Vladivostok.png Sri Lankaball imperialism hypocrisy with author mark 1A.jpg Poland cannot into space.png Roman Succession.png B7RPul6.png Asia is for Asians (2).png Seychelle shocked.png 299499 275932385865947 1138039970 n.jpg 394841 273903412735511 100351355 n.jpg Links *Facebook page Category:Countryballs Category:Asia Category:Europe Category:Caucasus Category:Kebab Removers Category:Burger Removers Category:Homosex Removers Category:BRICS Category:Pierogi Removers Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Communism Category:Democracy Haters Category:Orthodox Category:Former Superpowers Category:Anschluss